<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Altena's First Day in Askr by MiddayMusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949395">Altena's First Day in Askr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayMusings/pseuds/MiddayMusings'>MiddayMusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayMusings/pseuds/MiddayMusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Altena is summoned to Askr! She and the summoner hit it off after an awkward first encounter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Altena's First Day in Askr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Altena blinked as the bright light dissipated. Where was she? She had been talking to Leif a minute ago, but now a strange man in a white cloak stood before her. He was aiming something at her. Could it be a weapon? Altena quickly ran up to him and knocked the object out of his hand. Before the man could react, Altena had wrestled him to the ground. She locked his head between her powerful thighs.</p>
<p>“Tell me where I am!” Altena yelled at him, but it was no use. The man was stuck with his face in her crotch. From his positon, all he could manage was a muffled yell. “I won’t repeat myself again,” Altena threatened as she tightened her grip around the strange man’s neck. “Where am I?”</p>
<p>Luckily for the summoner, Anna happened to be walking by and heard the commotion. She managed to stop Altena from choking the summoner and began to explain what had happened.</p>
<p>“I see. And time won’t pass in my home world until I return?” Altenna asked after listening to Anna’s explanation.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Anna was relieved that Altena understood the circumstances so quickly.</p>
<p>Altena turned toward the summoner. “My apologies for attacking you earlier.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” the summoner replied while rubbing his neck. “I understand how disorienting it is to be dropped into an unfamiliar location.”</p>
<p>“Let’s give him some rest while we find you a room to stay in,” Anna told Altena.</p>
<p>“Thank you very much.”</p>
<p>The summoner watched as Anna and Altena left the room, hoping neither of them had noticed the bulge in his pants.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Later that evening, Altena approached the summoner in the dining hall.</p>
<p>“Sorry about assaulting you earlier. If you are free later tonight, perhaps you could pay my quarters a visit? I hope we can get off on a better foot.”</p>
<p>“That would be lovely.”</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The summoner knocked on Altena’s door.</p>
<p>“Coming!” Altena opened the door and a smile spread across her face. “I’m so glad you could make it!” She showed the summoner in and closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>Altena wasn’t wearing any armor, but was otherwise dressed the same as earlier: brown thigh high stockings held up by garters and her belt, matching fingerless gloves that reached to her elbows, a white headband holding up her dark brown hair, and a skin tight red dress that barely covered her chest and draped between her thighs. She looked gorgeous.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I should tell you the real reason I invited you to my room.” The summoner listened to the newest member of The Order of Heroes. “While I do wish to repair the rocky start to our relation, I have another reason for seeing you alone. I noticed a … bulge had formed in your pants after your commander pried you out from between my thighs earlier.”</p>
<p>The summoner’s face turned red. “I’m so sorry about that!” he quickly replied. “I didn’t mean anything by it!”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Well, you are a gorgeous woman and all, but-” Altena put a finger to his lips, silencing his flustered apology.</p>
<p>“It’s not a bad thing. I’m flattered, really, that a man was so captivated by my looks that such an action happened involuntarily.” Altena smiled. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what about my looks do you find so appealing?”</p>
<p>“Everything!” Altena laughed at the summoner’s reply. “Well, if I had to pick one thing that stands out… It’d probably be your thighs.”</p>
<p>“Really? Are you just saying that because of how well acquainted you’ve become with them?” Altena said with a laugh.</p>
<p>The summoner got flustered and his face turned an even deeper red.</p>
<p>“Well, the reason I wanted to see you alone is because I’m hoping that you could help me with something.”</p>
<p>“Of course!” the summoner replied, eager to change the topic. “Anything you need!”</p>
<p>“I’ve been stressed recently, what with the war going on in my world. I was hoping you could help me … blow off some steam.”</p>
<p>The summoner was taken aback. Was this beautiful woman he had only met a few hours ago really asking him to have sex with her? “I would be honored to!”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” a grin spread across Altena’s face. She walked over to her bed and sat down on its edge. “You can start by kneeling in front of me.”</p>
<p>The summoner was confused, but followed her instructions. “Like this?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Now,” Altena lifted the piece of cloth between her thighs, “What do you think of this view?”</p>
<p>The summoner’s jaw dropped. Altena wasn’t wearing anything beneath her dress! He had a full view of her pussy barely a foot in front of his face. “It’s beautiful,” he breathed.</p>
<p>“I was knew you’d like it.” Altena put her hand behind the summoner’s head. “But I was hoping you’d take a closer look.” Altena pulled his face into her pussy. “Since you like being between my thighs so much, I thought I would indulge your fantasies.”</p>
<p>The summoner was at a loss for words. He was in between a gorgeous pair of thighs, staring directly at the most perfect pussy he had ever seen. A pussy which belonged to a woman he didn’t even know existed until today.</p>
<p>“Don’t be shy, go ahead and taste it.” The summoner began eat Altena out. He wasn’t in a position to refuse her demands. Not that he wasn’t excited to get a taste of the hero’s pussy.</p>
<p>After about a minute, Altena pulled the summoner’s head back. “Well? Is it as good as you had hoped?”</p>
<p>The summoner hesitantly responded, “When you mentioned blowing off steam, this wasn’t exactly what I imagined…”</p>
<p>“Really? Then why is there such a large bulge in your pants?” The summoner looked down. His erection was creating a huge tent in his pants. “This is what you’ve wanted isn’t it? For someone to force you to eat them out, so you wouldn’t have to admit to wanting it?”</p>
<p>The summoner gulped. “I wouldn’t say that-”</p>
<p>Altena shoved his face back in her pussy. “Don’t deny it. The bulge in your pants tells me everything I need to know.”</p>
<p>The summoner felt his face burning with embarassment again. Truthfully, he loved the way that Altena was treating him. His dick was getting harder the longer he spent buried between her thighs.</p>
<p>“I have a proposition for you, summoner. If you can make me cum tonight, I will allow you to eat me out once per week.” The summoner was excited. Servicing this gorgeous woman every week? It was like a dream come true! Altena pulled his head back again. “Are you interested?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I would love nothing more!” the summoner couldn’t get his words out fast enough.</p>
<p>Altena smiled. “I thought so. But, there is one condition.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You must refer to me as Goddess. Anytime we are alone you must refer to me as such. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Goddess!” the summoner exclaimed with no hesitation.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” She stood up. “Lay down on my bed.” The summoner obeyed. Altena straddled his face and lowered her pussy onto his mouth. She began to grind on his face as his tongue danced around her pussy. The summoner could hardly breathe, but he didn’t mind. His Goddess needed his mouth more than he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>